


Just Right

by freudensteins_monster



Series: March Prompt Meme [5]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: anonymous  asked: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed logyn





	

Loki woke with a jolt as a heavy book was dropped by his head. He flailed about for a few moments before getting his bearings.

“What time is it?” he asked the librarian groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Almost 4am, and you’ve been asleep since three,” the librarian replied tersely, eyeing the drool and empty energy drink cans in distaste. “I think you’re done for the night.”

“No,” Loki muttered, flicking through the books covering the table as he tried to remember where he was up to. “I still need to edit my conclusion and review chapter seven and…”

“You’re done,” the librarian repeated firmly, pulling the library books out of his hands. “Go get some sleep. No doubt you’ve got classes in a few hours.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped in defeat but the librarian didn’t move or stop glaring at him until he started packing up his things. Loki swept his own books into his bag, taking slightly more care with his laptop, and stumbled out of the library. His first class wasn’t until 11am, he realised as he made his way across the quad to his dorm, which meant he could sleep until six, seven at the latest, and then get back to it.

He struggled with the lock on his door until he turned the handle and it opened. Were he remotely capable of cognitive function it would have given him pause, but as it was he simply closed the door behind him, dropped his bag, stripped off his outer layers as he crossed the room to plug in his phone, and then collapsed onto his bed. And he would have been asleep the moment his head hit the pillow if it weren’t for the screaming.

“What the hell!” a female voice shrieked as her flailing limbs shoved Loki off his own bed. He got to his feet on his second try and turned on the light. The voice belonged to a girl with some rather epic bed hair, somewhat familiar to his groggy mind, who was currently covering her modesty with a dark green sheet.

Loki blinked. Slowly.

“Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?” Loki asked once the girl had calmed down and his brain kicked into gear.

“Ummm…” the girl cringed, tightening her grasp on the sheet. “So, funny story.”

“I’ll bet,” Loki mumbled, slumping into his desk chair.

“I live across the hall, and I had gone to take a shower, but when I came back I found that my roommate had locked me out so she could have some quality time with her boyfriend.”

“And…?”

“And your door was open, so I kind of… helped myself?” the girl cringed.

“Can you go back to your own room now?”

“I tried knocking after an hour or so but she’s ignoring me,” the girl huffed irritably.

Loki groaned into his hands, trying to think of a solution but couldn’t get passed how tired he was. He glanced about his room and picked up a reasonably clean longline shirt off his floor.

“Here, Goldilocks. Put that on,” Loki instructed, spinning so his back was to her. “You decent?” he asked when the shuffling stopped.

“Yep,” the voice replied, sounding more chipper than Loki could deal with right now.

“Okay, so here’s the thing... I’m not going to kick you out, but there’s no way in hell I’m sleeping on the floor on my own goddamn room,” Loki advised, even though he knew he could probably sleep standing upright at this point. “So, you can either take the floor or you can share with me. Your choice,” he said, not waiting for an answer before lying down on the edge twin bed.

“It’s Sigyn.”

“Hmm?”

“My name’s not Goldilocks. It’s Sigyn.”

“Whatever you say, Goldilocks,” Loki smiled into his pillow, which smelt faintly of vanilla and lavender.

 

The next time Loki woke it was to an incessant beeping, which was only slightly preferably to the loud thud of a book being dropped onto a wooden table.

“What time is it?” a groggy voice in his ear asked.

“Goldilocks?” Loki murmured as their earlier encounter came back to him.

“Sigyn,” the girl corrected with a grumble, burrowing her face against his chest as she tried in vain to reach across him for his phone. “Make it stop,” she whined.

“Alright, alright,” Loki smirked, tentatively placing one arm around her bared shoulders as the other reached for his phone. He went to reset the alarm for 8am but one look at his sleeping companion and he pushed it back to nine. Loki froze as she sighed dreamily against him, her body curling around his.

“Ten forty-five it is,” Loki mumbled happily to himself, forgetting about tests and essay deadlines in favour of the strange and enchanting woman in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As I have never actually attended a university/college, please forgive any incongruities with the actual college experience.


End file.
